Warcraft: A Modern Tale Part 2
by crazieanimefan1
Summary: Sequel to the previous story. Set in War Crimes at first. Things have changed for Kali Sunstrider and friends. The world is different, yet when they're transported to the past, they learn a secret of the Horde and Alliance that changes history. My thanks to the Sin Dorei Templar for use of their characters on Drenden-H Server.
1. Nightmares

_Echoes of laughter enveloped the darkness as the young elf's glowing blue eyes opened from her haze. She lay on what seemed to be a gurney, her wrists bound with rope tightly._

 _She felt as if the blood was being cut off from her wrists, her hands feeling numb. Was she drugged? Why couldn't she move well?_

 _The stench was enough to make her want to hurl. It was that of death. It felt ice cold in that room to make matters worse._

 _The click of an overhead light bulb swinging above her brought her around as she winced from the sudden light, the room having been pitch black. She turned her head and saw the tattooed face of an orc, smirking down at her._

 _It was the terrible face of Garrosh Hellscream, her captor and tormentor._

 _For a moment, the elf just felt frozen. She couldn't tear her own face from his as he lifted his meaty paw up suddenly..._

"Time to wake up!"

Those same glowing blue eyes shot open as the elf sat up as if she had been shot. Her face was drenched in sweat as she looked dazed from the nightmare, the one that haunted her for the past few months since the Seige of Orgrimmar. She turned her head toward the voice to see a hunched figure, round in the waist as black/gray and white fur covered his body.

It was that of her teacher, Taran Zhu.

The elderly pandaran stared at her a moment, his eyes seeming narrowed. He leaned heavily on the doorframe judging her from a distance in a silence that made her uncomfortable.

"Nightmare again?" he asked in his deep gruff voice.

"They've happened since we took Orgrimmar back," the elf muttered, a sort of Southern accent to her voice. "The way that bastard taunted me..." She made a groaning sound as if to show the disgust she had felt. "It's been hard to sleep."

"Well, I bring good news," the pandarian monk said. "His fate is to be decided today. Yet I wouldn't be looking for swift justice."

"Damn," the elf said expressing her disappointment. "I'd so love to see him fry in that electric chair or get the needle."

"Patience, Kalista," he warned and strode off.

Kali made a face behind his back. "Ol' furball," she muttered in the Orcish language. She stood up and moved to take a shower, giving a quick glance at her watch. "I'd bitch, but he saved me from a worse fate..."

She hated getting up early.

Kalista Sunstrider was a princess. The only child of Kael'thas Sunstrider, she had been neglected due to her female status, as royalty was more looked to male heirs than female. She was ushered through the foster system until adopted by the orc Thrall now known as Go'el. This made her heir of two kingdoms, but neither she felt like taking control of.

During the company takeover, and better yet hostile takeover of lands by Garrosh Hellscream, Kali had to flee for her life. It was obvious he was looking to destroy her to keep her from being in his way and he nearly succeeded, having imprisoned her, raping and torturing her until she was rescued by an old friend, the death knight Breetor. It was then she left Azeroth and moved to Pandaria, where her life changed and her career.

She was a monk now as well as a hunter. And bodyguard to the furball that just left her.

She hadn't seen Go'el in awhile, he having returned to his roots to find things in shambles. They had to turn to Alliance Inc. for help. Yet things happened that actually made enemies and others into allies.

A shiver went through Kali's veins as she felt the water turn cold. She had been so deep in thought, she forgot the value of hot water in the temple. Cursing herself, she turned off the faucet and dried off before dressing in the Shado-Pan style. She hurried to find Taran, who happened to be monitoring training for the day. He only gave a curt nod to her as she just adjusted the straw hat she wore and stood at his side.

"Will Father be in attendance?" she asked softly.

"Yes," he said. "I will give you time to visit. I heard he had a child recently."

"Yeah. I got a lil' brother now," she said sheepishly.

"Then set a good example for the boy," he said clapping a paw on her shoulder, making her wince. Sometimes he never knew his own strength. Yet she could see the old wound Garrosh caused still give him trouble every day. She reached out and touched his stomach.

"It's still givin' ya trouble," she said. "Hard not to notice."

He merely grunted. "It'll become a scar like all the others eventually."

"All wounds do."

"Yes, yet yours are taking their toll as mine are," he said. He stared back at his students. "Anya stopped by. She wanted to see you, but she was called back to help get rentals for the visitors coming today. Her adopted mother and father will be among those here."

"And Jaina...she ain't the woman I once knew anymore," Kali said. "Hateful...surprised that dragon fell for her." She was well aware of the news through the Frying Wok Newspaper. It got delivered every day and she saw the headlines while Taran read through it occasionally muttering on certain things.

Taran did let her see one part, the only part he thought women should see: the cooking columns. Oh, the hundreds of recipes she saw! It almost made her want to expand into the cooking business, but the last time she cooked, it took four fire trucks and an extinguisher and baking soda to stop the blaze.

So she left it to the professionals.

Kali saw the headline when the dragon Kalec had fallen for Jaina. They were Azeroth's "power couple" apparently. But she knew Jaina was a hateful woman now and Kali was scared Kalec was biting off more than he could chew. She thought the human was also giving curses around to the Horde at times.

To her, explained why her relationship with Lor'themar went down the drain.

Bastard couldn't keep his dick in his pants.

Taran quirked a brow up a bit surprised she knew about this. He then shook his furry head. "Be mindful of your words, child," he warned with a stern tone.

"Yes, Master Furball," Kali said with a fake salute as she dodged a punch.

"Ah, you dodged! Finally!" He smirked.

"Ya get smacked around a lot, ya learn to dodge," Kali said. "And...mastered your secret technique the other day at the vaults."

He stared at her, his golden eyes narrowed. "That one is a deadly touch. Don't use it recklessly. I only taught you that, none of the other students."

"I feel honored," she said and looked at the time. "I'm headin' to the Vale market. I'll be back in time for the arrivals."

"Be sure you do, Kalista," Taran said. "Being late in front of the Celestials won't be good."


	2. A Day In Town

Anya had had enough.

The rental company at first dragged their feet talking with her. The annoying goblin woman at the front desk was more interested on her newly manicured nails than answering questions or filling out forms. She had her headpiece on and talking in a rather bored voice while filing those bright blue nails.

Anya walked through the doors within five minutes of hearing this bitch and saw what she tried to negotiate with.

This didn't seen to deter her nemesis. She now proceeded to actually fix a chip on one of these perfect fingernails while "talking" about how long the process would take to secure the limos for the group of delegates chosen to come to Pandaria from the airport and bring them to the temple.

Anya's patience, which had been good until now, snapped.

Out the door walked a human...and reentered a pissed off worgen who made the bitchy goblin piss in her pants and hand over the paperwork quick.

Anya walked out of the business satisfied. A talk with the manager, a nice gnome woman who fired the employee on the spot, got her free access to what she needed and she didn't have to waste Taran Zhu's bank account. She resumed her human form and fixed her hat as she now walked through the busy shrine area filled with customers and other people bustling through the marketplace, or other things.

 _"In other news, the trial date has been set for known dictator and murderer, Garrosh Hellscream,"_ a news reporter said on the TV screen at the cafe Anya chose to get a drink at after that ordeal _. "Details are sketchy at this time, but you can rest assured that cameras will be allowed in the courtroom so that all of Azeroth will be able to watch this legendary trial. This afternoon, the judges in the case will be appointing lawyers for both the defendant and the prosecution."_

"Great," a voice groaned behind her. "Now all we need is the glove at the scene of the crime."

Anya turned and chuckled softly at the undead man standing there. "I'm sure they have all that," she responded. "The witness list is as long from here to Northrend."

"And you and I are on it," the undead man said his glowing blue eyes frosty as usual.

"I'm sure we are, Breetor," she said and sat down at his table. "You're here early. We weren't expecting you for another week or so?"

Breetor sipped his iced mocha and leaned back a bit. His bones seemed to groan along with him. "As coroner, I had to do autopsies and such for the trial, so I've been here a few months at least. The dead speak more volumes than hushed whispers ever do." He shook his head. "Besides, I had to keep an eye on Kalista," he finally admitted.

Anya's eyebrow raised delicately. "She's doing better," she said. "Yet Taran says nightmares plague her every night. They think it's PTSD and she may have to have medication to even help her sleep."

"All the shit he put her through? I'd have PTSD too," he said frowning, well, as best as an undead man could. "My brother's still on his honeymoon. Lucky us, I suppose."

"He didn't see half the crap in Orgrimmar," she said nodding. "It was horrible. And Jaina...I heard what that bitch said. She wanted to destroy the Horde right then and there."

Breetor snorted. "Vol'jin would've used a few of his voodoo tricks on her so fast, her head would have to swim currents to catch her body," he said. "You heard he now owns the company. He and Baine both, they sort of partnered up."

"I heard," Anya said in between a sip of her tea. "Chen told me."

"And how is your furball?" Breetor teased. "Doing well?"

Anya blushed bright red as she smiled. "He's doing fine. Making new brews at the new distillery. Pretty potent stuff from what I hear."

He nodded his head and finished his drink seeing someone pass by. "There's Kali now walking past," he said. "She seems on a mission of her own."

Anya put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Give her time to complete that mission for now," she said. "She doesn't like to be coddled and we know that."

"Yeah," he sighed nodding.

Kali was walking through the crowds heading for a small restaurant nearby. She stopped only to study a slip of paper that was given to her and nodded taking a breath as she entered the building. She moved to a table and sat down to wait.

Her wait wasn't long thankfully.

A thick heavy, three-fingered furry hand landed on her shoulder within five minutes of her arrival. She slowly looked up and smiled. "So it's true. You're here."

The tauren male smiled as he sat down across from her. He wore jeans and a flannel red and black shirt, almost giving himself a lumberjack appearance. "The others will be coming later, but I decided to come and check on you as well," he said in his baritone gruff voice. "The cell phone service here sucks and Taran rarely gives me or Vol'jin any updates."

"That's 'cause the ol' furball's too ol' fashioned for his own good, Baine," Kali responded shaking her head. "Besides, this trial's got his panties in a twist."

"He...wha...?"

"Figure of speech."

Baine looked relieved on that as he pictured the old panda wearing women's underclothes, shaking his head sharply to remove the image. "Anyone else been around today?" he asked.

"Rumor has it Father's here with his family," she answered sipping on her root beer. "I'm supposed to have dinner with 'em later. I think I saw Kalecgos as well and Ysera. That's 'bout all I know at the moment."

"Breetor came with me," Baine said. "Lafulci is still on honeymoon. I saw Anya earlier this morning as well."

"Breetor..." Kali looked thoughtful. "He's actually been here awhile," she said.

"He left a bit to be best man at his brother's wedding," he chuckled. "I'm sorry you couldn't attend, it was rather festive to have a bunch of dead men. He got an ample supply of superglue from some secret donor." He raised a brow hearing a small giggle. "You didn't..."

She merely smiled, a woman of secrets. "It was either that or a box of dildos to glue on."

He laughed. "It's good you have your sense of humor back. Many were worried on you. We have had reports of your mental health."

She shook her head. "I think it's just stress before this trial," she admitted. "It'll pass. They plan to use a glamour on me...to hide me from his view until I'm to testify. It's for my safety."

Baine nodded his large head. "I can understand. Will you be all right on the stand? With him watching you and everything..." He held one of her hands, way smaller than his, in his own.

Kali looked up in his big brown eyes. She saw his concern about her. "I won't give him the pleasure to see my eyes on his," she said firmly. "He has no power over me." She moved her free hand to place it over his own.

Anya and Breetor, as curiousity had got them, watched the two from a window. She looked over at the undead death knight raising both brows suddenly.

"Does this seem more of a date to you?" she asked.

He mutely nodded his head. "They're close friends...yet it does seem more of a date," he agreed.

Anya smiled. "If it is, it would be nice. She'd be moving forward in her life finally. Yet I think it now just a reunion of old friends."

"Yes, I believe it too," he said. He heard the time and looked at her. "We should be getting ready. There's an hour left. Let's leave the young ones and head to the temple. I have some reports to turn in."

Anya nodded and moved to follow the undead man up the path.


End file.
